bittersweetheart
by mynxi
Summary: O/S for fun. Bella is changed abruptly but she's not the sweet girl they remember when she wakes up & Jasper finds the perfect mate for the Major.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters are property of Twilight and Stephanie Meyer but I'm sure she'd disown them if she knew what I did with them. **

**Okay folks…this is just a one shot for the hell of it. It isn't going anywhere, I wanted to write this and decided to share. So enjoy it for it what it is. **

**Sorry no Lemons but it is still rated M for violence and gore. **

**Enjoy! *Mwahahahaha***

* * *

She could feel it burning through her muscles, hardening them before making its way to her skin. It was like an acid that crawled slowly through her body, it was hardening, dying, and she was happy for it. Her screams were not what everyone thought they were. Yes the pain, the acidic flames torching her body were painful, no one could honestly survive this kind of pain, and everyone knew that. But her screams, they were in pleasure, in euphoria. She was happy.

She knew she was broken. She had no sense of self-preservation and she was fine with that. She was becoming a creature that wouldn't have to fear anything, not that she did anyways. She had become a bitch to be reckoned with, but now... now, she will prevail. She will get her revenge; she will deliver justice when no one else could. She will be a demon with blood red eyes and a butchered soul. She will be death, the bringer of fate and war.

She will meet her destiny.

She awoke with grace and lethalness that has never been present in a newborn vampire.

"Bella?" asked her former love from the doorway, keeping all others at bay. She took a moment to gather her bearings. The new life provided her with many changes, not only in appearance but perception of her world. She tasted the air and she watched the dust and hair particles float around her in the streaming light of the sun from the window next to the bed she occupied.

She tested her movements and her strength through touch as she kept track of the horde of vampires waiting just outside her room, though only one was truly visible, she could smell them all.

A hushed whisper floated to her from behind the man standing in the doorway. "What's she feeling now, Jasper?" asked Carlisle too low for humans to hear, but Bella wasn't human anymore. Her head jerked over to the doorway as her red eyes glazed over with black anger.

Jasper in less than a half a second pulled Edward out of the door way, throwing him down the hall along with several family members while he dove pushing the others down the hall in the opposite direction. "Fuck tons of hatred," he said as they landed on the floor like a bunch of bowling pins.

Bella appeared in the doorway and began yelling, "I can fuckin' hear you, you fuckin' morons!" Her vision scanned the scene of vampires lying on the ground all around her, up and down the hallway. No one seemed to dare move, following Jasper's lead. He stayed down, unbeknownst to his family it was because her fury and hatred was crippling to him.

She was strong, precise, and meant for this life. Before she could do or say anything else, all of their senses were assaulted by the sound of a truck coming up the long gravel driveway. Carlisle was the first to recover as he pulled his family up from the floor underneath him and tried to address the newborn vampire that was seething in all her glory.

"Bella, I need for you to hold your breath. We don't know who is coming, we wouldn't want you to hurt someone," he stated calmly.

Bella stared at him like a monkey just jumped out of his ass, and snorted in a very non-Bella-like manner. "You don't want _me_ to hurt anyone? You _need_ for me to hold my breath?" she mocked, glaring at him. The vampires on her other side had also gotten to their feet, except Jasper. Her emotions were too much for him and he stayed on the ground moaning quietly now, gripping at his chest.

She watched the subtle movement of Edward squeezing Carlisle's hand trying to tell him something silently and it angered her, if possible, even further.

"Have something you want to share with the class, _Edward_?" she sneered, looking pointedly at the adjoining hands.

"I'll take you to hunt, you need to feed, and then we'll talk," he answered.

"I thought I _needed_ to hold my breath and be a good little girl? You fucking Cullen's should get what _needs_ to be done sorted out, before you start telling others what the fuck to do." She turned and leaped over the 3 vampires in the hallway, thank goodness for cathedral ceilings Esme thought as they all watched Bella run towards the front door.

They were all still shocked; not only by her words to them, but also the hatred that she harbored that was bad enough to bring down Jasper. That had never happened to Jasper, he had never felt someone so absolutely that they incapacitated him. As soon as she was out of the hallway he recovered and was the first to take off after her. The others snapped out of their stunned stupors and followed quickly.

The front door was open and one hinge had been broken, but no one stopped to survey it as they bolted out the front door only to be stopped in their tracks by yet another surprise that waited for them in the driveway.

There standing in front of the truck everyone seemed to have forgotten about was Peter and Charlotte, Jasper's old war buddies and lifelong friends. The shocking part was the hug that Peter had Bella cradled in, while Char watched with a bit of fury. The Cullen family took a double take to see that Peter was not in fact hugging the new born, but restraining her.

"Y'all wanna give me a hand here?" he asked with a wince as he nodded towards the woman in his arms. He had caught her flying out of the house and brought her too him trying to hold on to her, but her newborn instincts were flying high as she bolted gracefully out the door and she automatically sunk her teeth into his chest. Currently she had her teeth lodged into Peter while his arms locked her into place against his body. Charlotte was fuming because her mate was injured, but there was nothing she could do without some help.

As Jasper and Carlisle made their way to help Peter, he felt the need to goad them. "Didn' your momma ever teach ya ta feed the animals 'fore lettin' em out?"

That's when they realized Bella had a lot more control over herself than anyone realized. With that comment a metal screech and a growl was heard as she ripped Peter's pectoral off, he howled in pain, and she threw him in some sort of ninja move, right towards the two men who had been coming to help him.

They easily dodged the flying vampire, but were stopped in awe as she spit out the piece of marble flesh and shirt that she tore from him. Charlotte was after her in the next second, taking her down with a loud thunder-like crash. The take down didn't last though and she like her husband before her was thrown towards the still slowly advancing elders of the family.

"Bella, everything is okay, we're not going to hurt you," Carlisle tried pleading with his daughter.

"Hurt me? HURT ME?" she began laughing manically. "You _can't _hurt me anymore!" she scoffed, talking loudly so she could be heard by those across the drive, not thinking about their vampire hearing. "Just think of me as Enyo from now on and I think I'll start with you," she said, glaring at the family in front of her.

Gasps escaped from everyone's lips as they all turned to stare at Jasper. His jaw was dropped as he took in the fierce goddess in front of him.

"Enyo," escaped Jasper's lips in a caressed whisper. His mind immediately went in search of the meaning. Enyo was the Goddess of War and the mate of Ares, the God of War.

Silence pervaded the air while Bella glared menacingly at the family in front of her. Jasper continued to stare at her while emotions from her and the family swirled around him, he was trying to find his own, but was overwhelmed by the number of emotions from his family and the strength of emotions coming from Bella.

"Bella?" Edward finally broke the silence as he began approaching her.

Jasper turned and tackled him to the ground in a cacophony of noise and dirt, while growling at him without a second thought.

"What the hell, Jasper?" Edward yelled, trying to push his brother off of him. Able to read his brother's mind, Edward saw Jasper's thoughts of claiming Bella as his mate. Edward struggled futilely to get away from the man to reach his former girlfriend in order to protect her from the beast within Jasper.

Jasper's beast was out; he was the one holding Edward down, while Edward couldn't understand why no one was coming to aid. Everyone was staring at the two, who had created a small crater in the driveway, fearful to approach. Jasper kept Edward down with his signature assortment of fear, confusion, and authority; letting the other vampire know exactly who was in charge.

Everyone was so entranced and fearful of Jasper that no one noticed as the newborn vampire took off down the driveway.

Her maniacal laughter that rose above the trees from the end of the three mile driveway as she hit the main highway snapped everyone out of their second stupor since Bella had awoke.

Jasper was up and roaring tearing off after Bella. Edward got to his feet, thinking to pursue them and was quickly tackled by Alice. Her hair was disheveled like she had been pulling at it, a lot, and her clothes were rumpled and now dirty from her trip to the ground with another thunderous clap.

Charlotte was in motion to pick up the piece of Peter that had been torn from his chest and the rest of the family stood still watching the four moving vampires, wondering what was happening with the two that had disappeared and trying to figure out how everything had gone so wrong.

"Alice get off me! He's going to attack her!" Edward began yelling as he kept trying to throw the pixie sized vampire off of him. He was a fast runner, but she could anticipate his every move and she blocked him at every angle he tried.

"Stop. Stop. Stop. Edward, listen!" She kept yelling at him while she blocked his movements to get her off of him. Carlisle finally approached his battling children and pulled Alice off of Edward while Esme joined him and grabbed Edward up from the ground holding firmly on to him, everyone waiting to hear what Alice had to say.

"He's not going to hurt her. He's her mate," she said, looking directly at Edward while he shook his head at her. "She's also not the same Bella we left here 6 months ago. And…" she hesitated. "I can't see her anymore." The family gasped at the new information while Peter and Charlotte took everything in silently, while Peter held the piece of his chest in place, allowing it to heal leaving him with yet another scar and a hole in his shirt showing it off.

In the meantime, Jasper was still chasing Bella's scent into town. They were coming up on their nearest neighbor, who was approximately 8 miles from the Cullen home and sat back a mile on the property. Jasper pushed harder, running after his mate, confusion flooding him as the man took over the monster. He prayed he was in time to stop her from massacring the family that lived there, but he wasn't hopeful. With 1.5 miles to go he could faintly hear screams in the distance and he knew he was too late. He was going to try in vain to stop her though and sped forward on a new mission, no longer intent on claiming his mate, he was intent on stopping her massacre.

"Alice, what is going on? Tell us everything you know. And when she's done," Carlisle turned to Peter and Charlotte. "I'd like to hear what you two are doing here as well. Oh, and welcome back," Carlisle said with a grimace at Peter's newest injury.

They stood around as Alice explained that she saw Jasper with Bella, who was a vampire, just before they arrived back from Volterra. She knew it was Bella because Jasper said her name as he pulled the blackness to him. She hasn't been able to see Bella since she jumped from the cliff. The family gasped again and Alice realized she was going to have to start at the beginning.

The story went that Alice saw Bella jump off a cliff in a vision and her future going black; therefore she thought she was dead. Rosalie was the only other person home at the time and decided to call and let Edward know. Alice was so busy searching for Bella she didn't see Rosalie's decision and when Edward heard about it he raced off to Volterra. Of course, he was in Brazil at the time and the flight was almost as long to get him to Volterra as it was for Alice to get there. She headed him off just before he got to the city limits and convinced him Bella was alive. She admitted to showing him older visions of her so he would come back home.

Within 2 hours of arriving back at the home in Massachusetts the phone call came to Carlisle from Billy Black, one of the tribal elders, that Bella had been bitten by Victoria and she was changing. Alice continued the story for Peter and Charlotte's benefit, since the rest of the family knew it from there, or so they thought.

As Alice continued her story the family began thinking about why Bella would have jumped from the cliff. Alice recounted that Victoria found Bella in the water and had pulled her out only to feed on her while still on the beach. Jacob Black, a shape shifter and member of the Quileute tribe, found Victoria feeding on Bella. He went to Bella's rescue and knocked Victoria off and then killed her. It was too late for Bella and it took the tribe many phone calls and over a day to contact Carlisle.

They said if she woke before anyone could arrive they would kill her instantly because they didn't know what else to do with a newborn vampire. They were sweet on Bella, since she apparently had a bit of a relationship with the wolf who saved her and were trying to find her help so they didn't have to kill her. Charlie currently believes his daughter is missing and Jake has let him know they were supposed to go cliff diving the day she disappeared.

Alice stated that Charlie won't stop looking for her for sometime, but will eventually accept that she went cliff diving and drowned, her body obviously won't be found however. As Alice came to a close with her story she added that she and Jasper were never mates. She wished they were and hoped someday it would happen, but it just wasn't meant to be. Her only goal in his life was to bring him to the Cullens to help with his diet and she knew that, but she was afraid of being alone.

The surrounding vampires glared at her when she made her admission about manipulating Jasper, but she continued on while looking at her feet. She admitted that she did manipulate him but hoped he would fall in love with her and her with him. They did fall in love, but it wasn't meant to be. She acknowledged that she will let him go without a fight. Turning to Edward she added, "You must let Bella go, too or you will lose more than just her." She showed Edward a vision of Jasper dismembering and burning Edward while half the vision was black, due to Bella's presence, it was absolute; until Edward changed his mind about going after Bella.

When Alice was finished she looked towards Peter indicating to him that it was his turn.

Peter glared at her, still upset at her recent confession, but looked towards the family. "Y'all needed me an' here I am. I knew I'd be here to help with a newborn and I'll be takin' her an' Jazz wit' me, very shortly." He directed his small speech toward Carlisle who already knew of Peter's gift. The rest of the family stood in silence mainly wondering what to do now? They had returned to help Bella in her newborn phase and now they were being told they weren't needed.

"Peter, do you want us to come with you to help with Bella? I assume her diet will be animal and although Jasper is very knowledgeable with newborns and our diet, maybe we can help," Carlisle asked, hoping he wasn't going to learn his daughter and his son wouldn't want their aid.

"Well y'all just makin' 'sumptions all over the place huh, Doc? Ask your crystal ball what she sees." Peter was still a bit agitated with Alice, never having really liked her and the feeling was mutual between them.

Silently, the family turned to stare at the disheveled Alice, whom appeared to be caught up in a vision.

"NOOO!" Edward howled out and started down the driveway. This time it wasn't Alice that stopped him it was Charlotte. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that the stupid mind reading asshole Jasper calls a brother shouldn't be going anywhere. Edward was once again tackled to the ground by someone with more skill than him and he quickly succumbed to the hold this time. Edward was muttering, "Why? Why? Why?" over and over again.

When the family looked back to Alice for answers after watching the favorite son tossed to the ground once again the look of horror on her face sent chills through everyone but Peter and Charlotte.

"We have to go, move, now!" Alice said running into the house. Everyone was fearful but no one reacted.

"I don't know why, but we die if we stay. I'm sure it has something to do with the fact that Bella and Jasper just butchered the family down the road," Alice spoke calmly from inside the house as she frantically packed, her words belying her haste.

**XOXOXOXOXXO (Some gore & child death ahead, skip if you must)**

Jasper held Bella as the fire was set to the house. She was sated and full, even a bit tipsy feeling, she was riding a high off all the fresh blood she had just drank. The house she fed in was large and held a large family. The first person she came across was a toddler in the front yard on a tricycle he had just received for Easter. She made a bloody mess completely decapitating him in her frenzy to get to his life force. His body lay limply in the driveway, blood still seeping from his corpse, where his head used to be.

She had made it into the home to find a slightly larger child of about 6 years and she thought it was female, it didn't matter though, and it smelled like the best meal ever and made very little noise even as she approached it covered in the blood of the child's younger sibling. This time the head stayed on but she still wasn't very clean in her hunt. She had bitten too deeply and was not able to latch onto the artery with precision, so blood still squirted into her face and hair, running down her already soaked clothing and onto the floor of the living room where the child had been watching cartoons.

**XOXOXOXOXOOX (still a bit graphic, no children)**

Next she heard a loud but soft beating heart in the kitchen, as she approached the woman began screaming at the sight of the newborn blood covered vampire. This was the scream Jasper heard that caused him to pick up his speed.

Bella was just finishing with the woman, who was the first meal to actually feel like it gave her sustenance and he approached Bella carefully, not wanting her to attack him. "Bella, I'm not gonna stop you, you've taken three lives, Bella. Do you not want the animal diet?" He was trying to see how coherent Bella was through her blood lust; her emotions still that of thirst and rage. He tried calming her some, but it seemed to have no effect, so he took a few steps back as his newest love cycled through emotions while thinking about his words. She continued to feed and watch him closely while part of her brain processed his words and the other enjoyed the taste of her current meal.

"Bella?" he asked, wanting a response from her. She growled loudly at him; the patriarch and an older teenage boy appeared behind Jasper. He knew they were coming but he knew with the devastation in the home it would be necessary to kill them and it would probably even be welcome. The father and son pair were calling out to the vampires who stood locked in a staring contest in their kitchen. They yelled and screamed after seeing the child in the front room dead and bloodied, but their threats and lamenting, though heard perfectly, were ignored.

As the father began to retreat to find a weapon Jasper broke his stare and caught the father while Bella attacked the son without a second thought. Jasper turned the father from her in a merciful attempt to shield the father from his son's death. The agony and fear the humans had been feeling awaked the Major once again. Though similar emotions felt by his prey always disturbed him and eventually caused him severe depression, he could not argue that the Major was at least enjoying this moment. The moment where he watched his mate feed and purr as she drank down the life force from the young man they went to school with. Names were not important, they were food, and they no longer existed. Jasper's own thirst had skyrocketed with the amount of blood in the home, but he would not take food from his mate.

As he held the screaming and terrified man he could only think of how he wanted to claim Bella. Claim her and bathe in the blood that carpeted the floor of the home. As Bella finished the meal in her hands she looked up to Jasper and growled menacingly. She had forgotten he was there while she enjoyed the fresh drink, though she had already been full before, she still managed to take in every last drop of her latest kill and much more cleanly this time.

She eyed the two men standing a few feet from her unsure if she should attack or not, but when she made eye contact, she saw the love and understanding in Jasper's eyes. She realized he was hers. She narrowed her eyes at the noisy and flailing man Jasper held, he was ruining her moment.

"Do you want more, sweet pea?" Jasper asked with a smile, bringing the man around to face Bella, who was still clutching his now dead son to her body, looking as if she was holding him as a shield between her and two men across from her. She didn't answer, not wanting to talk but shook her head to answer Jasper's question.

That was all Jasper needed and with a smile he said, "Watch." He broke the man's neck with a quick twist and a loud snap, which ceased the wailing and futile attempts at escape immediately. He kept eye contact with Bella as he licked the man's neck feeling for the vein that would supply him with his meal. He gently bit into the flesh and a faint pop was heard was his teeth pierced the major artery. The warm, fragrant human blood began flowing into his mouth before he even began sucking.

It had been at least 20 years since Jasper had tasted human blood and he moaned in appreciation as the taste assaulted his senses. His eyes briefly rolled back in his head before he snapped them forward to keep an eye on his mate. She watched with rapt attention and lust, learning from his method and loving his noises. He had a brief moment as he watched her eyes scan him that he wanted to growl and protect his meal, but quickly remembered this was his mate. She would not take his meal and he gave himself over completely to the demon that he hid for so many years.

**

* * *

A/N: So what'd ya think?**

**Special thanks to ForksPixie for beta'ing this because heavyinfinity is on vacay and I was impatient **

**Also, special super duper thanks to Anadabyel who listened to me babble about this thing even though she didn't like the idea of children getting hurt and who helped me name the story. THANKS BABY! **

***super duper waves to all my fan fic friends* Now let me know how much you hate me. *giggles* Yeah I know it's coming.**


	2. AN

**5/17/14 **

**Please note! I have had a lot of requests for "the rest of bittersweetheart" there is no more it was a one shot just like it says at the very beginning of the story. If you want it, it is available on PDF but it is just the one chapter. Please keep this in mind when making your requests. **

**Thank you!**

**IT'S HERE! ** As of 3/27/2014

Saving Bella, all 559 pages of it are on PDF and can be emailed to you if you want it. I will not be reposting it to this site, it's just too long to have it pulled in June when they clean house again.

Other fics available are Chocolate Jasper, bittersweetheart, and The Devil Inside. Please let me know what you are interested in receiving if you send me your email.

Thanks!

xoxoox

M

* * *

Okay folks, because of recent events, mainly my stories slowly disappearing from fanfic because they are being deemed inappropriate. I have made this story and the others will follow available on pdf. If you would like a copy please PM me your email in the following format

_**emailname-at-carrier-dot-com **_

If there are any problems I'll let you know.

Please let me know what stories you are interested in or if this is the only one.

You can also find a link in my profile to TWCS where you'll find all of my completed fics posted in their entirety.

I have updated this story so it looks better, reads better, and is just all around better in my opinion. I have not updated the TWCS version. I'm not sure I will...LOL

Thanks for all your support and love!

xoxoxoxoxoxo  
M


End file.
